The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bacopa plant, botanically known as Bacopa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duebahbusa’.
The new Bacopa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Bacopa plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Bacopa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Bacopa hybrida identified as code number F-019-0702, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bacopa hybrida identified as code number S10-1118-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bacopa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bacopa plant cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2013, has shown that the unique features of this new Bacopa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.